Photographs and Letters
by SuperCess
Summary: Kurt was leaving and Blaine can't take it. It's up to Kurt's adorableness and creativity to make sure that Blaine cheers up while he's gone. For Klaine Week 2012 Day 5: Graduation and College


**A/N: **_Another one for Klaine Week 2012 Day 5: Graduation and College. In which Blaine couldn't take Kurt leaving. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>PHOTOGRAPHS AND LETTERS<strong>

* * *

><p>"You said you won't cry."<p>

"I…know. I can't help it."

"It's only for a short while, we'll see each other again soon."

It was graduation and Kurt was leaving for New York; leaving Blaine alone in Ohio. It was inevitable, Blaine knew that, he even promised Kurt that he wouldn't cry and that he would be flashing his charming smile on the day that of his flight but it wasn't possible. He just can't contain himself.

"Blaine, I'm going to miss you." Kurt said, giving Blaine a comforting hug. Blaine just stood still, sobbing. He didn't care if they were at the airport, he needed to let his feelings out or he's going to break.

"You're still here but I'm already missing you Kurt." Blaine sobbed, burying his face on Kurt's neck. "I hate it. I hate the fact that I'm a junior. If only I…"

"Shh. Enough. You're going to get through this. And besides, I'll call you every day." Kurt tried to lighten up the mood. He pulled away from Blaine and wiped his tears away. "Hush now. Okay?"

'_Flight 357 bound to New York is now boarding. Flight 357 bound to New York is now boarding.'_

"I have to go Blaine. I'll talk to you soon okay?" Kurt sadly said. Blaine nodded, wiping his tears away. All of their friends are there too, saying their goodbyes to Rachel and Kurt. Blaine walked over to Tina who was staying behind as well; Tina comforted him as they watched Kurt and Rachel walk towards the airport gate. Kurt waved goodbye to Blaine while Blaine just longingly stared at Kurt. With that Kurt slowly vanished from Blaine's view.

Upon arriving home, Blaine retreated to his room, not even paying attention to Cooper's worried questions. He spent the next few hours holed up in his room while playing 'Somewhere Only We Know' in the background. Cooper entered the room silently, carrying a tray of food and holding a letter in his hand.

"Hey Blaine. Kurt wanted me to give you this when you're feeling down." Cooper told Blaine carefully. "I'm leaving this and your food here. Call me when you need anything, okay B?" He said. When he didn't get an answer, he walked out of the room without saying anything more.

Blaine got up and saw the tray and the letter on his bedside table. He sat up and grabbed the letter to read it.

'_Blaine. I know you're already reading this on the same day I left. I told Cooper to give you this when you're feeling down, so I imagine him giving you this a few hours when you get home. Your brother really can't take the sight of you like this. Haha._

_So, you're feeling lonely? Hey, don't be, okay? I'm going to be worried about you. And stop crying for goodness sake! It's not like I died or anything. I'm still going to be home on important occasions so we can still see each other a lot of times before you graduate. Think of it like when I transferred back to McKinley and you were at Dalton. You still managed to survive that right? It's because you have friends there too and me leaving now is not any different. You have Tina and Artie and the Warblers. _

_Oh wait, please don't include Sebastian or I'm going to have to fly back there and bring you here. Understood?'_

Blaine smiled at the thought of a flustered Kurt while mentioning Sebastian. The meerkat boy really got on Kurt's nerves. He continued reading.

'_Anyway, I've included some photos here. Some you've seen before and some…well, it's a bit of a surprise. Look and see for yourself!'_

Blaine looked inside the envelope and true enough, there were photos inside. One was a cell phone photo of him kissing Kurt's cheek on Valentine's Day at the Sugar Shack. The other one was Kurt wearing his cheerios uniform which Blaine craved for so long already but he just wouldn't give it to him. The last one was what surprised Blaine the most; it was a cell phone photo that Kurt took by himself. It was a picture of him sleeping peacefully while Kurt was planting a kiss on his lips.

"When was this?" Blaine asked himself, thinking of the time when this could have possibly happened.

'_Okay. I'm not a perv but I couldn't help but kiss you that time when we were at the hotel we stayed at on Nationals. You looked so cute and your lips were calling out to me!'_

Blaine laughed. However, there was one other photo left in the envelope and a smile grazed his lips as he saw it. It was Kurt; eyes closed, lips pouting in front of the camera with a hand-written caption under it saying "Free KISSES for Blaine Anderson! I LOVE YOU!"

'_Have you seen it? My kiss? Haha. Now you can kiss me anytime you want! But don't do it in public, it'll be really creepy if people see you kissing a picture. I know it's not much but I hope that all this made you happy. Are you smiling now? No? What about now? No? Okay, then stare at those photos again and re-read this letter over and over. I'm pretty sure you'll smile very soon. I won't say goodbye in this letter because you're going to cry when I do. Instead, I'll just say I love you Blaine, no matter how far apart we are, __I won't stop loving you.__ Okay, I had to erase that last one, it's cheesy, it freaked me out. Missing you already! SMILE! DON'T CRY! PLEASE? Okay? I LOVE YOUUUU! 3'_

Blaine was crying but not entirely out of loneliness; it was mixture of happiness and loneliness.

"Kurt, you adorable person. You're going to be the end of me." Blaine told himself, giving Kurt's photo a kiss.

Blaine flopped down on his bed, suddenly feeling very exhausted. He hugged Kurt's photo near his chest and fell asleep. It definitely wasn't goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So yeah, that's it. :) Just a bit._

* * *

><p><strong>March 17, 2012 [Saturday; 9:09 p.m.]<strong>

**Philippines**


End file.
